No Betrayal
by Theseus Stark
Summary: This is an AU story about what would happen if Snape had betrayed Voldemort and Voldemort had never learned of the Prophecy. Hiatus.
1. Prologue

**Welcome to a strange twist in the Harry Potter Universe. What would have happened if Snape had never told Voldemort about the Prophecy? What would have happened if Snape left the Death Eaters and betrayed Voldemort? Find these out and much more right here. **

Prologue: The Prophecy

An older man sits inside a room inside an inn wearing gray robes. The man is joined at his table by a younger woman who seems odd. The man seems to be interviewing the woman about something. After talking for about thirty minutes the man dismissed the woman, but before she got up her face went blank and eyes went white. She started speaking clearly and loudly to the man. After she was done she was left to leave.

"Sybill it was a pleasure to meet you," the man said. "But for now I think will go in a different direction for this position."

"Oh," Sybill said. "Sorry I wasted your time Professor Dumbledore."

"No need to apologize," Dumbledore reassured her. "I just feel you need a bit more practice before you should teach."

Sybill didn't even hear him finish as she left the room and bumped into a man in black robes standing in the hall. The man had jet black hair and was a tad taller than Dumbledore. The man turned to leave, but was stopped by Dumbledore. "Severus, I had a feeling Voldemort would send someone here today," Dumbledore said.

"Voldemort doesn't know I am here," Severus admitted.

"Then what are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked quizzically.

"I came to see you," Severus replied. "Professor, I want to join you for this fight that is coming."

"Why?" Dumbledore asked.

"I have done wrong to you and to Hogwarts," Severus admitted. "Also, the Dark Lord plans on killing all muggle born witches and wizards, I do not stand by this."

"Because you love Lily Potter," Dumbledore said. "You couldn't stand to see her die. I understand. Come with me to the castle. We have much to discuss."

"Lead the way," Severus replied.

After a meeting that lasted into the early hours of the morning Albus Dumbledore had hired Severus Snape to be Potions Master for the following school term and had agreed to let him join the Order of the Phoenix. A decision that Dumbledore would never regret as Severus became the most loyal member of the Order.


	2. Preparations for War

**The Official Fist Chapter of No Betrayal. The prologue that I released first was to let you see what this story was going to be about and what direction I was going to take it. I in no means intended it to be the first chapter it is far too short. The point of this chapter is to explain some background. I have split this chapter in two for the simple reason as the actual battle that will take place is causing some writers block it will come out Sunday. Chapter 3 will go into the main story line focusing on Harry, his siblings, and his friends. This story will be updated every Friday and might get a few surprise updates if I have time to write more than usual. Enough of my ramblings I hope you all enjoy this story.**

* * *

As weeks turned into months and months turned to years, Dumbledore knew Voldemort was raising an army to fight in one final battle and the victor of that battle would go down in history. One thought haunted Albus Dumbledore, 'Why does Tom Riddle think he is immortal?' Dumbledore spent hours in the Hogwarts Library looking for answers, after searching for what seemed to be days Dumbledore found a book called _Dark Magic: The Darkest Arts in the World_, 'That's it,' Dumbledore thought to himself as he began reading he found an interesting chapter entitled "Horcruxes and How to Destroy Them" after reading this chapter he realized how Voldemort had become immortal and would always be tethered to this world. He had to be stopped, he grabbed all the books that contained the word Horcrux and took them to his office, 'I will just destroy these later,' he thought to himself. He looked through memories he had collected and found some of a young Tom Riddle, he began going through them to find if these Horcruxes were hidden anywhere. For the next year Dumbledore and Snape traveled, found, and destroyed all the Horcruxes. When they were finished they knew Voldemort would find out and try to create more so they came up with a plan to meet him in battle to finish this once and for all.

"Severus," Dumbledore began. "Contact the Order and set a meeting for tomorrow. Once you are done with that send word of our plan to Head Auror Moody so he can get the Aurors ready for battle."

"Right away Professor Dumbledore," Severus replied as he left the Headmaster's office.

After Snape had left the office Dumbledore sent a Patronus to Molly Weasley, "Molly, I need to see you to come to my office for I have a request for you." A few minutes later a witch popped out of the fireplace in the Headmaster's office and walked over to greet him.

"Professor Dumbledore," Molly greeted with a bow of the head. "What is it that you need of me?"

"Ah Molly," Dumbledore began. "I must ask you for something that you may not like. The Order has a lot of parents in it and I wish to ask you to watch the children at the Burrow while we fight this battle. I know it is a lot to ask of you, but we must keep the children safe. I fear this is going to be a bloody battle and we may lose some friends."

"I would much rather fight," Molly retorted. "Why can't we just bring all the children here and have one of the other Professors protect them?"

"We cannot do that," Dumbledore replied. "For the battlegrounds will be this very castle. Riddle has named this the only battlefield where we should meet. I fear it will not be safe for children to be here."

"When is this fight?" Molly asked.

"It will begin within the week," Dumbledore answered. "I promise that this will be the end of the war."

"Who are the children I will be watching?" Molly asked annoyingly.

"The Potter Children," Dumbledore replied. "Harry, Alex, the twins Emily and Kristen, Jacob Potter, Neville Longbottom, Nymphadora Tonks, and then your children will all you will be responsible for. Andromeda Tonks and Augusta Longbottom will be there to help. Again I am sorry to have to ask one of the better duelists I know to sit on the sidelines, but it is necessary."

"I understand," Molly said sheepishly as she went back towards the fireplace to leave.

"Molly," Dumbledore said. "Please, be safe."

Molly nodded and grabbed a hand full of floo powder and stepped into the fire and said, "The Burrow" and with that Dumbledore was alone to his thoughts again.

The following day Dumbledore was the first to arrive at the Headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix. As he was getting everything prepared he heard two pops from outside the front door. He rose and opened the door to greet the first arrivals, "Lily and James Potter it is a pleasure to see you again."

"Professor Dumbledore," James said as he shook the older man's hand.

"Professor Dumbledore," Lily said as she hugged the older man.

"How are the children?" Dumbledore asked.

"They are well as you know Harry is about to turn ten," Lily began. "He is just like his father in every way always getting into trouble. Alex may be a year younger, but acts like he is older than Harry. The twins are the perfect little girls that I have always wanted they help me clean around the house and in the kitchen. Jacob showed his first signs of magic last year at four and we are preparing for his birthday at the end of August, but first is Harry."

"That sounds magnificent," Dumbledore exclaimed. "I can't wait for young Harry to start school next year. I just hope he doesn't find friends to act like his father's Marauders. That was too much stress for poor Minerva when they were running through our corridors."

"Prongs," a tall man with long straggly black hair had walked in to the house. "I always thought McGonagall always enjoyed the exercise we gave her while we were in school."

"I believe you are right Padfoot," a man a little shorter than the first man agreed.

"I agree with both of you Moony and Padfoot," an even shorter, but rounder man with blond hair agreed.

"Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail," James greeted his friends with hugs.

"Remus, Sirius, Peter," Lily greeted them.

"Are we set to begin?" Sirius asked.

"Not yet, but please have a seat and grab a glass of tea," Dumbledore replied. "We will begin once the rest are here."

After ten minutes of waiting the room had filled quite a lot, "One more person and he should be here soon," Dumbledore said.

After a few more minutes a man burst into the room, he had a metal leg, his face was covered in scares, he had blond hair, and his left eye wasn't real. "Albus," the man greeted Dumbledore like he was an old friend. "I am sorry I didn't write you back last night."

"Quite alright Alastor," Dumbledore said and the man took the seat next to him. "It seems we are ready to begin. As many of you are probably wondering, Molly Weasley is not in attendance because she has agreed to watch the children with Andromeda Tonks and Augusta Longbottom. Now, the first order of business is that we will be heading into battle tomorrow at Hogwarts."

"Why are we going to battle there?" James asked.

"It is the place that is most defendable," Dumbledore explained. "The school can also repair itself is damaged as long as the Headmaster is present, which I will be. The Death Eaters out number us two to one which is not good, but this will not last long. I have requested the help of Minister of Magic in the United States and he has agreed to send two hundred Aurors to help us in battle. This will pretty much give us an advantage."

"Can we trust the Americans?" Sirius asked.

"I would trust the American Minister with my life," Dumbledore replied. "They are prepared and will be arriving tonight to prepare for an ambush. The plan is as follows. The Order and British Aurors will defend the Castle, while the Americans will ambush the Death Eaters from behind. If we can catch them off guard we will be able to defeat them with ease."

"Is this plan fool proof," Remus asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "We are sure Riddle will not expect foreign Aurors to be in this battle. They will not know what hit them until it is just Riddle left standing."

"I believe that does it for the first business," Moody said. "The second order of business is simple. Ask all of your school friends to help with this battle. The more people we have the better our chances of survival are. Does anyone have any other questions? No one, good this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix is officially adjourned. Everyone report to Hogwarts tonight to prepare for battle."

They all nodded and left the house. Dumbledore and the professors of Hogwarts began preparing the Hogwarts defenses while the rest of the Order were saying goodbye to loved ones and preparing for battle. The Aurors were the first to arrive lead by Alastor Moody who posted them in strategic positions all around the castle and grounds. The next arrival was the rest of the Order who were teamed up with Aurors. After the sun had set a large group of people arrived in the entrance hall. They stopped in front of Dumbledore who spoke, "I am guessing you are the American Aurors?"

"Yes sir," a taller man spoke he had short blue hair that appeared to change to black greeted. "My name is Jeremy Evans. I am Head Auror of the American Auror Department."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Evans," Dumbledore greeted. "I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. I am curious about your hair; do you happen to be a Metamorphmagus?"

"Indeed, I am sir," Jeremy replied. "We have been briefed about what is to happen and we are prepared for battle. We will go hide ourselves in the forest over there if that is where you want us to go."

"That sounds perfect," Dumbledore replied and the group of Aurors left towards the Forbidden Forest to hide themselves.

* * *

**A/N: The reason I did not write about Dumbledore's and Snape's hunt for the Horcruxes is because I didn't have any ideas on how to write it. If you want a one-shot of the story I will just leave a review. The battle will begin on Sunday or next depending on when you are reading this. **


End file.
